


standing here

by bulletproofkisses (zarriesquad)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, WHO KNEW HOCKEY WAS WHAT WOULD MAKE ME WRITE AGAIN, but he is mine and jamie's dumb stupid boy, i came here for it to consume my soul, i didn't come here to ship this lightly, i have spiralled, jamie is angry but he loves tyler, tyler is a dumb stupid boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarriesquad/pseuds/bulletproofkisses
Summary: “Hey,” Tyler says with a slight smile and tired, tired eyes. As if Jamie wasn’t in a blender full of emotions already- disappointed, frustrated, angry, sad. Seeing Tyler looking rough but also looking like he’s genuinely happy to see Jamie has fondness joining the mix. Tyler spots the 91 on Jamie’s shirt and beams.“Hey bud,” Jamie tries for a smile but he’s sure its fallen more into the grimace category, judging by Tyler’s eyes losing the happy glint it had when he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”Or, Tyler goes home to Jamie after having to drop out of the World Cup of Hockey tournament.





	standing here

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi hello tyler seguin got injured again and it sent me and my brain into overdrive. idk why i'm so concerned for that dumb boy but i am and i have accepted that this is my life now. i haven't written anything in years and its probably evident so idk, go easy on me?
> 
> title is from calum scott's cover of dancing on my own. which is one of the two (2) songs that i had on loop while frantically writing this on two different modes of transportation.  
> the other one was no problem by chance the rapper, if anyone's wondering.
> 
> if you found this by Googling your name, go away. i don't own anyone, this isn't really what happened, all that jazz.

The doorbell rings and it’s late enough in the night that Jamie knows exactly who is at the door. He’s debating changing out of the Seguin ASG shirt that he’s got on but decides against it. To be quite frank, he’s actually debating opening the damn door. He knows it’s Tyler. The last he’d heard from him was a text informing him that Tyler was boarding the plane. It’s clear that Tyler hasn’t stopped by his own house and has just come straight to Jamie’s place.

 

Jamie takes a deep breath and opens the door.

 

“Hey,” Tyler says with a slight smile and tired, tired eyes. As if Jamie wasn’t in a blender full of emotions already- disappointed, frustrated, angry, sad. Seeing Tyler looking rough but also looking like he’s genuinely happy to see Jamie has fondness joining the mix. Tyler spots the 91 on Jamie’s shirt and beams.

“Hey bud,” Jamie tries for a smile but he’s sure its fallen more into the grimace category, judging by Tyler’s eyes losing the happy glint it had when he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

Tyler balks, feels the seemingly nonchalant words like a punch to the gut. “Uh- what kind of question is that?” Tyler rubs his palms over his eyes, one of his clear tells that he’s exhausted and will most likely fall asleep the second his head hits the pillow. Whenever that happens when they’re at the bar, that’s usually Jamie’s cue to start telling the team that him and Tyler are heading home. Tyler’s never one to cut a good night out short so Jamie does it for him. For the both of them. That’s how they work.

But this- this isn’t how they work. Not being truthful to one another is not how they work.

This explains why Tyler _barely_ minded that they wouldn’t be able to see much of each other during the summer when Tyler is the same guy that flew for 32 hours straight from somewhere in Europe to spend 7 hours with Jamie in Dallas before having to travel to Toronto for an endorsement obligation just because they hadn’t seen each other for 2 weeks.

Basically, Tyler is a clingy motherfucker but this summer he wasn't and Jamie should have known something was up. Tyler knew that somehow Jamie would know he was downplaying his injury. That he would be able to tell Tyler wasn’t 100% yet. Tyler can lie to Jamie but never to his face.

It gets Jamie angry all over again. He thought he had already paced it out of his system given that he’s pretty sure he burned a hole in his living room carpet (which Jenny will definitely kill him for, she bought it for him) but apparently not.

 

“Come on, Chubbs.” Tyler presses on.

Jamies snaps. “Don’t ‘come on, Chubbs’ me. I-”

“I knew you’d be mad.”

“Then why are you here, Segs?” Jamie’s voice hasn’t elevated yet but Tyler could hear the cracks in it, the disbelief that Tyler would turn up at his house. Which, what the fuck? He basically lives there. “Have you come here expecting me to give you a speech and telling you off? Cause Tyler, I’m honestly so exhausted right now. I was training all day, you know this.”

Tyler’s voice is small and careful, tentatively treading unpredictable waters. “No, Jame, I just want to sleep. I’ve missed you.”

See, it’s late. They’re still outside, on Jamie’s threshold and Jamie really should have just waited until the morning to have this conversation or he should have just shut the door in Tyler’s face and went on one go on the treadmill to shed all this tension built up inside him.

“Go home, Tyler.”

Tyler cocks his head and looks… confused, almost. “I am home.”

Jamie lets out a deep sigh and shakes his head. He looks behind Tyler and sees Cash in Tyler’s parked car, tiredly hanging his head over the opened window. Jamie gives. He steps aside and says, “only because the dogs look like they’re about to drop any second now.”

Tyler jogs to his car and opens the door. Cash, suddenly full of energy, is quickly bounding up the pathway to Jamie who’s down on his knees waiting for him.

“Hey Cashy boy! Hey! Calm down. I know, baby.” Jamie says while he’s smashing his face into Cash’s cheek. “I missed you too, buddy. Let’s get you to bed.” Cash makes his way into the house, half walking in and half chasing his own tail from the excitement of being out of the car and into somewhere familiar. Jamie turns back to where Tyler is and sees him slowly coaxing Marshall out from his sleep. He leaves the door open for them and goes to make sure Cash still remembered where the dog beds were.

He does.

“Smart boy.” Jamie whispers as he bends down to plant a kiss on Cash’s forehead. Marshall has spotted them and runs straight into Jamie’s legs, going on his hind legs to reach up and greet Jamie. “Hey Marshall, there’s your bed. Good night, bud. Go on! Go on!”

Jamie looks up to see Tyler looking at them- his gym bag on one shoulder and absolute adoration on his face. All Jamie wants to do is hug him and kiss him and softly punch his arm and then kiss him some more. _God damn it, Tyler._

 

\-----

 

Tyler is on the living room floor rummaging through the contents of his bag, looking for his medication when Jamie walks in with two pillows and a blanket that he tosses on the couch. Tyler halts his search chuckling in disbelief and says, “You’re serious?”

“Hm?”

“Are you seriously making me sleep on the couch? My foot is in pain, Jamie.” Tyler says, snatching his medicine bottle from his bag and gesturing with it.

“Well, are you _seriously_ expecting me to let you sleep on my bed? I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I’m still pretty fucking mad, Segs.” Jamie then goes to fluffs up the pillows and fix up the couch because yeah, he’s mad but he still can’t have Tyler be uncomfortable in his house.

Tyler, about to burst, could only hear part of what Jamie said. “Since when did it become _your_ bed?”

“Maybe when you decided to stop being honest with me.”

“Jamie!” Tyler says, incredulously. He hears that and is left so off kilter. He knows what he did was wrong. He knows, he knows, he knows. Sometimes you grow up and you’re self aware enough to know you shouldn’t do certain things but you do them anyway. He doesn’t know how it happened but these are the kind of mistakes Tyler usually makes now.

“Tyler.” Jamie is looking at Tyler, is looking through to Tyler. “I don’t think you understand how angry I am. How disappointed I am. I was worried out of my goddamn mind. All that I already feel is ten-fold because I’m your-” Jamie hesitates, “your boyfriend. I love you and I care for you. But I’m also your captain, which made everything even more… I don’t know. Intensified. Why the fuck-"

Tyler knows that Jamie is always his boyfriend, first and his captain, second. But hearing that, during one of their roughest arguments, has him feeling like he’s simultaneously soaring in the air but also dropping from a cliff. “I’m sorry.”

Jamie isn’t done though. “Just- where did you get the idea that this would go fine? Did you think they’d all take it easy? Did you think it’s just for fun? Sid dragged you all to Nova Scotia to train together before officially training together as a team! I-”

“I know. Fuck.” Tyler grabs his water bottle, shakes out a pill and pops it in his mouth. He swallows. “Stop talking to me like I’m a child. I get it, okay.”

“When will you quit acting like one then? You’re so hungry for minutes… Like where are you playing, Tyler? The fucking Juniors?”

Tyler sits on the couch, rests his head all the way back and covers his eyes with his arm. “I’m tired, Benny. I’ll sleep here and I’ll be out of your hair first thing in the morning.”

“We prove them wrong but on _our_ own terms, Segs. We do it how _we_ want to, not kill ourselves to do it for them.”

 

\-----

 

They go to bed. Tyler making himself comfortable on the couch. Jamie to the bedroom, tossing and turning in his bed. Tyler hears the bedroom door open followed by soft, hotel slippers-clad steps on cold tiles approaching. He lifts his head from the pillow and sees Jamie silhouetted by the light in the hallway, standing by the entryway of the living area.

“You awake?” Jamie whispers into the darkness.

“Yes.”

“Come to bed.” Jamie’s hand is outstretched. “Let’s sleep now. For real.”

Tyler stands, grabs the pillows and takes Jamie’s hand. He sleepily smiles at Jamie and squeezes their intertwined fingers. Jamie lets out a huff, shaking his head and smiling back.

  
They get into _their_  bed with Tyler wrapping himself around Jamie. It’s not their usual position but Tyler knows this is what Jamie needs tonight. He kisses Jamie’s shoulder and hears him say, “I’m still so disappointed, Ty.”

“I know.”

Somehow, Tyler breathes easier anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! leave a comment! send tsegs your good thoughts!


End file.
